


take me (by surprise)

by hokshi



Category: MKIT RAIN, korean hip hop
Genre: Birthday Sex, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Lingerie, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Show Me the Nutfla, yes i am a bandwagoner what of it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-18
Updated: 2018-11-18
Packaged: 2019-08-25 11:52:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16660660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hokshi/pseuds/hokshi
Summary: You had planned a nice surprise for Nafla’s birthday, and things only take a small detour.





	take me (by surprise)

**Author's Note:**

> yes, i am one of those people who discovered nafla through show me the money. look, i didn't PLAN to fall in love with him, but you give me a hot shot guy who has a cuddly/shy personality and you expect me to move on? nice try, you can't get past a hoe.

It’s perfect. 

 

Everything has been set up flawlessly. The lights are dimmed down to leave your homemade birthday cake under the main spotlight of the kitchen table lamp, the fridge and cupboards are stocked with fresh liquor and snacks, your playlist is ready to go, and you look like a fucking babe in the showy lingerie you copped especially for this occasion. You’ve got a white dress shirt on your shoulders to frame and tease your figure with the flashy underwear as you wait for Nafla to get home. 

 

You had been making excuses all week about not being able to attend his birthday celebration, which was really nothing special since he was just performing at a club and eating out with his crew afterwards. Though it isn’t a big deal, you could’ve attended like you’ve attended many other gatherings and parties before as a friend of the crew like you have in the past. 

 

But the thing was that you didn’t want to celebrate Nafla’s birthday with him as just a friend this time. You wanted to give him something just a little more special as his girlfriend now. And this was going to be your biggest gesture to show it. 

 

You and he haven’t been dating for very long, give or take a few months. Although you have been acquaintances and friends for over a year now. You met the crew through a work party, and you hadn’t realized how popular the clientele would be, or that you’d be able to talk to them and get to know them one on one. 

 

It was a friendly first meeting and you got to know several of the hip hop crews that attended the party at a surface level, but it was MKIT Rain that you saw again a few times just because your company had a good relationship with them. So naturally, you got to see each other more often and got friendlier with everyone at once. 

 

Nafla and you were cool around each other, but there was a clear flirtiness between the two of you whenever you found time alone at the bar or somewhere else. You didn’t think too much of it, since he was famous and you flirted on and off with a few other guys at these parties too. But the progression with your texts and eventual one-on-ones was as organic as any other relationship. 

 

You liked how he was so cool and impressive on stage but became such a teddy bear when it came to other things. He knew just when to step up and step down to make himself look fucking cool and super cute. And he seemed to like how you were also equally down to earth and ballsy. 

 

You guys make a nice pair, if you do say so yourself. But the thing was that no one else really knew that yet. The relationship kind of just grew out of something small and became steady before either of you realized you were already reserving a night for each other every week. 

 

Though it was mainly you who had asked Nafla to keep it on the down-low for a while since you didn’t want your company knowing that you were dating a client. They were close friends to the company of course, but clients regardless. And so he graciously kept it a secret from even his closest friends on the crew until now. 

 

It’s not like you wanted to keep it a secret forever, but you still really appreciated that he was respecting your wish to for now. Because you haven’t even been dating for that long, and even though you’re pretty into him, you never know what’ll happen in the future. You don’t want to jump the gun and reveal all before you really know what this could be. 

 

Still, you do like him a lot. Why else would you have dressed up like a Victoria’s Angel and turned Nafla’s apartment into a love nest if you didn’t? Especially if you went as far to lie to him about being too busy to see him on his birthday just so you could surprise him. You hope the gesture isn’t too grand. You didn’t go all out with candles or flowers or anything, but you did work hard on baking and decorating that cake and paying an assload for this outfit, so you do want him to like it without feeling too pressured about it. 

 

It’s past midnight right now, and you’re kind of just twirling around in front of the full length mirror in his bedroom, testing out different expressions to greet him with. Although to be honest, you look hot with any of them. This outfit is going to murder him, you swear. Just thinking about it makes a giggle bubble out of your throat. 

 

But the beeping of the door’s keypad lock makes you snatch your giggle mid-laugh, and take a deep breath with a last look in the mirror. Taking a few more seconds to pump yourself up as you hear the door open, you’re about to twirl on your feet and sashay into the living area when you hear Bloo’s voice echo through the house. 

 

“Whoa~ What’s this? ‘Happy Birthday, Nick’?” 

 

SHIT. 

 

He brought the others back with him!!! You scramble as quietly as you can around the room to find your clothes as you hear more and more voices picking up on the small details of your surprise. 

 

“Oh, look! Fla has Henny for once.” Loopy calls out as he rummages through the cupboard.

 

“Grey Goose, too.” Owen adds from the fridge. 

 

“Wait, what’s this?” West pulls a bottle of something pink out of the refrigerator from behind Owen, “Stella Rose? Didn’t know you liked this stuff.” he laughs. 

 

“I didn’t buy any of those.” Nafla comments, still taking in everything from the clean house to the nice cake to the excess party fuel that seems to have appeared out of nowhere. 

 

“It was supposed to be a surprise for Nafla,” you walk out into the living around from his bedroom, dressed in your own jeans and one of Nafla’s hoodies that you had grabbed haphazardly in a rush to cover yourself. “But I guess it became a surprise for everyone.” 

 

“Oh my god, whaaaatttt.” The boys are all shouting different things, but you keep your eyes on Nafla’s blissfully unbelieving expression. There’s a smile frozen on his face as he just stares at you like you’re not even real. He did believe that you wouldn’t be seeing him until tomorrow, after all. You didn’t expect all of the extra background noise, but the sparkle in his eyes is something you were hoping to see all night. 

 

“Happy birthday, Nick.” You announce as casually as you can with your arms wide open in a friendly hug. 

 

“Oh my god, thank you. I can’t believe you made it.” He brings you tightly into his arms. “You did all this?” 

 

“Yeah, of course. Gotta be at least this much for our birthday boy, right?” You pull away gently from the hug, though you can tell Nafla is reluctant to let go with the way his hands linger at your waist. “Sorry I couldn’t make it to the show and stuff. But why don’t we have some cake and drinks now? Dig in, everyone.” 

 

“Oh yes!”

 

“Don’t mind if I do.”

 

“POP THEM BOTTLES.”

 

“Get off the fucking counter, you animal.” 

 

While everyone goes wild with the snacks and drinks, you announce that you’re going to cut the cake. Before you can pass him to walk around the table to reach the cake though, Nafla subtly stops you with a hand on your waist to whisper into your ear, “I wanna kiss you so bad right now.” 

 

You don’t acknowledge him, but there’s no way that you’re hiding that giddy smile on your face and small flush to your cheeks when you pull away from him to start cutting up the cake. 

 

“Hey, you never did this for any of our birthdays. Aren’t you showing a bit of favoritism?” Owen jokes when you start plating. 

 

“Yeah, but I actually showed up to your birthday celebrations. I couldn’t go to this one, so I figured I’d at least stop by.” You argue as reasonably as possible. 

 

“Uh huh, right.” Bloo comments from the side. 

 

“What?” You challenge, holding the cream-smeared knife up to address him. 

 

“Nothing!” he holds his hands up, though one of them holds a cup of whiskey and the other is clutching a bag of chips. “Not like you clearly have the hots for Nicholas or anything.” 

 

“What?!” 

 

“Ooooh, he said it!” Loopy and West shout from behind the kitchen counter. 

 

“Aww, you’re getting red! It must be true!” Bloo cackles, clearly tipsy and running his mouth off more than usual. 

 

“Shut up! Oh my god.” You huff, about to shout ‘it’s not like that!’ but you honestly feel a bit of guilt outright denying your relationship with Nafla like that right in front of him. Though you still can’t bring yourself to shout ‘Yes I  _ am  _ in love with Nicholas and what about it?’ just yet. 

 

“Ohhh~? You’re not denying it~?” Bloo teases further, “Nafla and [Name] sitting in a tree, K-I--” 

 

“That’s enough, just have some cake.” Nafla interrupts, smashing a plate of it right into Bloo’s face. 

 

Everyone bursts into outrageous laughter and Nafla calmly sets the plate back down and wipes at some of the cream and cake from Bloo’s face before licking it off from his finger, “It’s delicious.” He chuckles. 

 

“You little--” Bloo’s gotten a hold of his own slice and Nafla graciously accepts the cake to his face without complaint. Even more laughter from around the room and you can’t help but smile as well. 

 

There he goes, saving you again. He stepped in and diverted the attention from you and your relationship without question, knowing you aren’t yet comfortable with revealing to everyone the truth, and is even taking a cake beating from his crew mate in your honor. He’s more than you deserve. 

 

You watch everyone laugh and banter for a few moments before breathing a deep sigh.

 

Guess you’ve got some catching up to do. 

 

“Here, I’ll help you.” You offer, walking over to Nafla and Bloo’s side of the table with a towel when they start wiping the cake off of their faces. 

 

But instead of bringing the towel up to his face, you stand right in front of Nafla, bringing your hands up to cup underneath his ears and bring him forward into a decisive kiss. Your heart is racing and the heat spreads up to your ears as you feel all the eyes in the room weigh heavier on you two. 

 

“Whoa!!!” The guys are cooing as they watch the event unfold like some sort of movie scene. You’re barely aware of all of this happening because your pulse is just thundering so loudly in your ears by the time you pull away from Nafla and take your hands off his face. 

 

Nafla stares at you dumbfounded, face still covered in cake, though smeared more thinly because some of it has transferred over to your face now. One of the boys starts to make a comment but Nafla comes right in to return the favor, grabbing hold of your face and leaning in to press a bit of a more fervent kiss against your lips this time. Probably the kiss he’s been waiting to give you since he walked into the house. 

 

“WHOOOOOAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!” Everyone’s louder this time around and you can even feel the floor thumping a little from how some of them jump up and down in excitement. 

 

Though you don’t really have the mind to pay attention to them because your heart is bursting at the seams, as if a dam has broken and all of your love for Nafla has finally spilled out and drowned your body. His kiss tastes like coffee and chocolate with a light whipped cream, the perfect combination you made for his cake. It tastes even better coming from his lips. 

 

He brings one hand down to wrap around your waist and hug you tighter against him so he can kiss you a bit harder, and flick his tongue in and out of your mouth. Oh gosh, is he really doing this in front of all his friends right now? You want to feel embarrassed but your heart has no room for anything other than love and pride for Nafla right now. You can feel the joy that saturates his body as he kisses you so unabashedly in front of his closest friends. 

 

But as elated and sky high as you are, you can only take so much before you really do burst. “Mm, mmph!” You manage to push him off of your completely so you can take a breath and smack your hands to your face to hide how totally overwhelmed you are. 

 

“AAAYYYYYYYY!!!!” The whole crew is still shouting and splitting off to throw their arms around both Nafla and you in congratulations. 

 

The rest of the evening is held in high spirits in the living room. People are sprawled on the couches and the floor with snacks and drinks everywhere. After the cake was devoured and cleaned from everyone’s faces, you all just started to chill and take turns playing video games with the console in the living room. Though Nafla passed up his turn to keep you pressed up to his side on the couch with his arm around your shoulders most of the time. 

 

Freaking everyone is making comments and asking questions about your relationship now, which is to be expected with that big debacle you put on. Some guys are claiming that they knew all along while others are asking some personal questions just to annoy and tease you both. 

 

“Nah, I had a pretty strong feeling,” Loopy states when asked, “Fla always got kinda shy around the time you were brought up in conversation, even for work stuff. Like at first, around the time we all started getting to know you, he would talk about how you were cute and stuff, but I’m guessing around the time you guys made it official, he toned it down a lot more.” 

 

“I seriously thought it was all just a joke the whole time,” Young West pipes up, “Bloo is literally always making fun of everyone for this kind of stuff all the time. I didn’t see this coming at all.” 

 

Discussion and gossip and revealed truths are passed around for another few hours until the majority of the guys pass out. Nafla looks like he’s tired too, considering he just did a show and he’s been up since morning. But he’s kept his eyes open and his arm around you the entire evening, just because he can now. You admit, you don’t dislike the feeling at all, being open about it. 

 

“Well, this turned out to be an eventful birthday.” You comment with your head on his shoulder, “I had only planned a party for two, but this was fun. I hope you liked it.” 

 

“Babe, of course.” He pulls his head back to face you, and you lift your head to meet his gaze and accept his gentle kiss. “I finally get to show off my beautiful girlfriend to everyone I love. Best gift ever.” 

 

“Really? That’s it?” You tilt your head and gaze into his eyes with fluttering lashes, “You didn’t want anything else?” 

 

“What else could I possibly need?” You can feel such genuineness in the question, because he just looks so satisfied with everything that’s happened tonight. He’s truly more than anything you could ever ask for. 

 

“Well…” you trail off, drawing little circles around on his chest, “I actually had another gift prepared, but… Like I said, it was planned for a party of two.” 

 

“Oh really?” His voice chirps with interest, and he brings his other arm around to hug you closer, “I don’t mean to be greedy, but can I see it?” 

 

“Do you really want to? Right now?” You turn your head around to see all the other boys asleep in one position or another around the room. 

 

After a reassuring yes, you decide why not? So you lead him by the hand back into his bedroom and have it locked behind you before you face him with resolute eyes. You tell him to sit on the bed while you turn on the lamp to a brightness that’s just enough to illuminate the room in a honey-like glow. Still dark, but enough to see what he needs to see. 

 

“Okay,” you saunter up to him, wedging yourself between his legs, “Guess you’ll have to unwrap the gift yourself.” You tease, lifting the hem of his hoodie up to the button of your jeans. 

 

“Hm.” He puts up a calm front, but the smirk that lifts up to one side of his face makes it impossible to hide his giddy excitement, no matter how smug it is. So he parts the button and pulls down the zipper of your jeans like he has several times before. But you can see a different spark light up his eyes and stiffen his posture when he pulls the flaps apart to reveal the lacy and sheer triangle of your lingerie beneath. A loud, bright red, just for him. 

 

You revel in the quiet catch of breath you hear from his throat as he only pulls your jeans halfway down your thighs. He pauses to bring a hand up to cover his mouth and almost pull at his jaw, as if to physically keep his expression in place. “God damn…” He breathes almost sullenly. He must like the strappy design of it. You like it too; complements the lace nicely. Makes you look like a Christmas present.

 

“Babe…” He seems to have trouble getting that out, what with how his voice seems half gone. “Can you turn around for me?” 

 

You sure can. As much as you’re loathe to step away from him, you think he’d appreciate a better look. So with a step backwards, you twirl around and lift the hem of the hoodie higher to give him a full view of the back. The design is just as fancy in the back as it is in the front, but with more criss-cross straps for a teasing look. 

 

To bring it home, you even bend over to pull your jeans down the rest of your legs, taking your sweet time to slip them off your ankles. From the sounds of Nafla’s strained breaths, you’d guess that he’s enjoying the show. Wait until he sees the rest. 

 

“My god, you’re so beautiful…” He doesn’t even sound present when he makes the comment, when you’re back between his legs. 

 

“Yeah?” Letting the hoodie drop back to cover your panties, you lift your arms up to signal for him to take off the rest. “You haven’t even seen everything yet.” 

 

“I don’t need to,” he affirms, “When I walked in and saw you in my clothes, waiting for me, it was already like a fucking dream. This… I don’t even know if I could handle the rest.” He admits with a sigh, dragging a hand down his face. 

 

Your heart is going to swell to the size of the room if he keeps making comments like that. It’s like it’s  _ your  _ birthday. “Well, you don’t have to, but…” you bring your arms to hug around his neck and press his head into your chest, just to savor this moment for a bit, “I’ve been really excited for you to see it.” You say it with some pout in your voice, just to give him a little more strength. Or make him weaker. Whichever works.

 

He groans into your chest, and the vibrations tickle you into a small giggle. Eventually though, he takes a deep breath and puts his hands back on you, pulling his head back to look up into your eyes, “God, I think I’m in love with you.” 

 

Wow. There it goes. Your heart, bursting. 

 

You don’t think you can handle another second of this heated tension, so you take hold of his hands to push them higher up your body, dragging the hoodie up with it. His hands falter when he feels more fabric around your stomach, but you encourage him to keep going, until he just lifts the hoodie off of your torso altogether to pull off of your head. 

 

Swinging your hair back after you’re released from the large hoodie, you finally get to see your boyfriend’s full frontal reaction to the entire ensemble. In addition to the matching panties and bra you’ve donned with all the lace-up straps between your breasts, you decided to go all out and add the red waspie corset to the whole thing, just to bring in a wow factor. 

 

Seems safe to say it worked. Nafla’s eyes are the widest you’ve ever seen them, and his face is frozen in time, as if staying still will burn this image of you into his brain more permanently. His mouth has fallen open just the slightest, and it seems like he doesn’t know where to look first. So you help him out and step back again, to give him the full, unobstructed view, complete with a slow spin. 

 

When you turn back to throw a sweet smile at him, one that likely feels odd accessorized with your racy lingerie but works all the same, he finally collapses. Falling to his back on the bed, he brings his hands up to cover his tortured groan, “Babe… I can’t even think right now… Fuck, you’re like a goddess.” 

 

His reaction is enough to make you want to cover your own face in embarrassment. Does he really think you look that good? You did like the look of yourself in the mirror with this outfit, but his reaction is still sending you over the moon. “I’ll give you a minute.” You say, gliding over to the speaker where you’ve got your phone plugged in. 

 

You start your playlist of feel-good and baby-making hip hop and R&B songs at a gentle volume. Just some nice background noise to help you both match your rhythms. As you turn to walk back around the bed, you can feel Nafla’s eyes following you. 

 

He’s sitting up again, but he isn’t making any move to touch you because he’s kind of just in this perpetual state of awe as he stares, so you just start grooving a little to the background beats as you wait. That breaks a cute smile out of him. 

 

Finally, he drops his head with a soft laugh, and you laugh with him before prancing into his open arms. With a last dramatic twirl to the match the peak of the song, you slam your body into his arms and push him onto his back again, pressing a soft, long kiss against his mouth. 

 

Even lying beneath you, he just takes from you. He takes everything; your breath, your senses, your control, all with that talented mouth of his. And he doesn’t even have to say a word. 

 

While he’s got one arm caged around your waist and his other hand buried in your hair, you start trickling your fingers up underneath his shirt. His stomach holds firm against the press of your hands, and you always love running your hands up his muscular torso. 

 

You travel further up until you make contact with his soft nipples, flicking gently at them with your index fingers and thumbs while he keeps you locked in his kiss. He’s got you held captive with his lips that suck and bite in perfect tandem with yours, and his tongue that swipes against yours only when he wants to, not when you want it to. 

 

Somehow, he manages to make the kiss deep but still just a tease. And you report your complaint with a whiny groan as you pull away from his lips with a pout. But he files it away with that delighted smile of his, with his tongue caught between his teeth. You’re unsure if that face was meant to tease you or to keep his own giddiness in check, but it sure made flip your heart like a coin. 

 

He assists with stripping off the shirt, and it’s thrown off somewhere before you realize you’ve been staring at his naked chest for a good while now. “Mm,” you hum, leaning down to kiss at his pecs and between his collarbone. When you look back up at him, however, his attention is elsewhere. 

 

You follow his gaze down to where your chest is pressed against his abdomen. And admittedly, they look super cute with the pretty lace framing them. So you push yourself up onto your hands to hover higher above him, “Did you want to take a longer look?” Your voice comes out more hoarsely than you thought it would.

 

Nafla sighs audibly as he caresses your thighs up and down with the tips of his fingers, “Baby, I wanna stare at you all night long. You look so fucking sexy.” It almost comes out as a groan, “Thank you, for all of this. I love you.” 

 

Now it’s your turn to sigh, sounding exasperated at how much he puts your heart through with just a few words, “Fuck you, Nicky.” You come back down for another long, deep kiss, “I love you, too.” 

 

“Mm.” He hums back into your mouth with another kiss, pressing his smile into it. 

 

Alright, it’s time to really get the ball rolling. You’ve already had to put this off for long enough thanks to all the extra guests, so you hope he doesn’t mind the fervor. 

 

Pushing yourself into a standing position again, you stare down at the work of art that is your boyfriend, lying down with his pants already sagging a bit to show off the label.  _ Hip hop boys _ , you internally roll your eyes. 

 

But it also works in your favor when you bring your knees to either side of his hips to plant yourself in a straddle on his lap. You’re sure that he can feel your heat seeping through the upper half of his crotch that isn’t covered in denim. 

 

He moans at the weight you’ve added to his lap, absolutely shaken at how good you must feel on top of him. You can imagine how it must add to the full view experience of your lingerie-framed body sitting on top of him. 

 

He’s got his hands up to cover his groaning face again, but you’re quick to replace them on your hips instead. And you keep them pressed there with your own when you start rolling your hips around on top of him. Slow and long movements that leave you both shivering at the tense friction. 

 

Nafla’s eyes stare at the ceiling for a bit as he laughs like he’s lost his mind, but he returns to meet your gaze again. His fingers on your hips strengthen in grip and it makes your core twitch with excitement, especially when he adjusts the placement to get more of your ass in his hands. He squeezes and you squeal, bucking a little into his hips and making him toss his head back a little in another blissful sigh. 

 

You can feel his cock getting harder underneath you the same way that your nipples start to peak and push at the thin mesh lace of your bra. Nafla isn’t at all unaware of the fact either because he’s staring so intently at your chest as if he’s about to start drooling. 

 

“You wanna see a little more?” You offer, running your fingertips along the top edges of the bra’s thin fabric. Then you snatch the edges and pull the fabric cups down to hook the cloth underneath your breasts, leaving them exposed to the air and his glazed eyes. 

 

The reaction is immediate; Nafla’s hands climb up the expanse of your back to bring you down by the shoulders, “I’m not just gonna look.” He announces firmly, pressing your chest down onto his face so he can wrap his lips around one of your nipples. 

 

“Anh!” You squeak. His mouth goes to work on your chest, putting in some OT to leave a hickey or two around the expanse of your breasts and collarbones. And you love every second of it.

 

Especially when his hips are starting to grind up against yours. You try to do most of the work by rutting against him, since he’s preoccupied with his face in your chest, but his mouth always makes you weak. Your forearms are planted on either side of Nafla’s head but you can feel your strength melting with every flick of his tongue on your skin. 

 

To keep from suffocating him under your chest, you push more of your weight down to your hips to lift your torso up. It works to both bring you into an upright position and press down heavier on his hard-on. The way he groans makes it sound like you’re tormenting him, but you have a hunch that he’s enjoying it as much as you are. 

 

“Sorry to rush, baby, but I want you right now.” You announce sternly, putting your weight onto your knees to lift your hips and push his jeans and briefs down his thighs just enough for you to get a nice, bare lap to sit on. You’d take them off completely, but like hell you’re going to remove yourself from Nafla’s skin again. 

 

His cock shines a little even in the dimmed lighting from the small drops of precum that smeared at the head against his clothes. Your tongue swipes out across your lips at the sight of it, and judging by Nafla’s small groan beneath you, he saw. The way he reacts to your every movement always sends your heart soaring, to know that he’s just that into you. 

 

Reaching down to pull the crotch of your panties to the side of your thigh, you align yourself with his hot, hard shaft that you’ve taken in your other hand. “You ready?” You meet his eyes once more with the smallest of smirks pulling at your cheek. 

 

“Fuck yeah, I’m ready.” He hums, leaving his hands on your hips to help you down. 

 

Without another word, you lower yourself just a couple of inches to take in the crown of his cock. You’re already sighing in bliss at having his heat press into your walls, but you take a moment to adjust your grip and drag the head back and forth along the line of your slit. Just a little more teasing won’t hurt anyone. 

 

Or so you’d think, but Nafla is rearing his head back into the mattress with a louder groan than before, “Babe, oh my god…”

 

The smile on your face grows of its own accord at his tortured pleasure, so you kick it up a notch by holding his cock up still while you let your hips roll around in a small circle. The half of his cock that’s inside of you swaths around your wet walls and helps stretch you out just a little bit more since you’re being rather impatient tonight about foreplay. Nafla’s moaning voice is music to your ears, sweeter than any song he could ever write. 

 

His hands squeeze at your hips and nudge you down just the slightest to tell you that he’d really like you to just sit the fuck down right now. So you oblige, but only after a few more experimental rolls of your hips. It feels breathtaking once you’ve dropped your full weight back onto Nafla’s lap, sheathing him completely inside of you. Enough so that you both just rest there for a few moments, getting used to the tight fullness, enjoying such a feeling of completion. 

 

Nafla’s hands rest on your red-decorated hips and your hands are planted on either side of his shoulders to hold yourself up as you try to catch your breath. You didn’t realize how winded you’d become just from having him inside of you again. It wasn’t even that long ago that you two had last had sex, but the built-up tension of the occasion and his exceptional reaction to your surprise has your heart and body overwhelmed. 

 

You don’t know how long it’s been or for how long your boyfriend has been stroking your sides, admiring the sight of you in laced-up red atop his cock, but his caress eventually brings you back to the present. With a panting whisper of, “Here I go,” you summon the strength in your thighs and knees to lift you up off his cock to drop right back down on him. 

 

“Agh…” Nafla moans, hands moving back to squeeze at your ass again. His grip adjusts here and there as you continue to lift and bounce onto his hot shaft, swallowing him up over and over again and dripping all over him. 

 

His cock twitches in reaction to every clench of your walls around it, and the comfort of his hot flesh rubbing into yours and filling you to the brim again and again has you bowing your back. Your hands move to rest atop Nafla’s as he begins to help you lift your weight off and onto him as your strengths bleeds away with the pleasure. 

 

“Nick…” you whine all of sudden, your face scrunching in a tortured expression as you feel yourself approaching your peak. 

 

Nafla responds with a strained grunt as he pulls himself up into a sitting position to kiss you once more, his strength on your hips never wavering. You moan into his mouth, begging for him to take you to the top, into a blinding, beautiful orgasm that you’ll never forget. You do it with extra suction at his bottom lip, and even a small bite. 

 

That makes him pull back with a growl, latching onto your neck to pay you back with a few bites of his own. That little rumble deep in his throat is all it takes for you to cry out and forget that there are several others sleeping in the next room. But fuck all that, because your boyfriend has you pulled flush against his chest to fasten you atop his cock as you shiver through your entire orgasm, “Shit! Nicky…” you whine, tossing your head back.

 

Nafla has all your weight in his hands now, because you’ve lost all the strength in your own limbs in the dip of your ride. His arms encase your torso against him and he kisses relentlessly at your neck, swallowing the vibrations of your moans through the skin of your throat. And although your head is thrown back and away from him, the rest of your body only pushes closer to his, unable to get enough. 

 

His touch eclipses you in affection as you feel his lips and teeth travel up and down your neck and chest, and his arms squeeze you hard against his body, his cock twitching inside of you. And despite your orgasm sapping your strength in waves, your hips continue to rut against Nafla’s to dig his cock deeper still inside of you, begging him to fill you more. You want so much more of him, every ounce of this man to fill you up and brand you his. 

 

Fill you, he does, with plenty of white as he comes inside of you. You can feel the spill spreading and coating your inner walls with his warmth even as sweat coming off your skin tries to cool your body back down. You miss the sound of his deep groan because you’re making sated noises of your own. “Ah! Nicky… baby.” You puff out, slowly, tiredly. 

 

“Fuck. Yes…” he replies, burying his face into your neck and breathing in your scent, as if he’s trying to get a high off of it. 

 

It’s a few more stuttering ruts of your hips before you both tire out from your first orgasms tonight. He falls back down onto the bed, bringing you down with him with his arms that still hug you to his chest. You both just rest like that for another minute, catching your breaths and holding each other close. Nafla’s cock that’s still buried inside of you remains warm and comfortable where it is. 

 

You’re about to doze off like this, washed over with contentment and love for your boyfriend, but he interrupts that by rolling over and pushing you to your back this time. He leans down to kiss you again, deep and long, filling your heart with just as much as he filled your body not a few minutes ago. “You’re the fucking best.” He says, hovering above you to look down at your face and just appreciate everything. 

 

“Best you ever had?” You smile teasingly. 

 

He just laughs at your cute reply, hugging you against him again, unable to get enough of you. You laugh along in perfect harmony with him, sharing more kisses and affection to start the rest of the night. 

  
  


*

  
  


“They’re totally boning in there right now.” 

 

“We should probably leave, huh?” 

 

“Dude, we’re all drunk. Who’s gonna drive?” 

 

“Oh, true.” 

 

“So… should we just camp out here for tonight like we planned?” 

 

.

 

.

 

.

 

_ “Agh! Nicky…” _

 

.

 

.

 

.

 

“Yeah, so I’ll call a taxi!”

 

“I call window seat!”

 

“Me too! I don’t wanna sit in the middle.”

 

“I’ll  _ skate  _ out of here, I don’t give a fuck. Let’s go.” 

 

.

 

.

 

.

 

A muffled  _ “HAPPY BIRTHDAY, FLA!” _ is the last thing you and Nafla hear from the other boys before the slamming of the front door. 

 

 


End file.
